This invention is a kind of a simple drive mechanism which imitates animal's motion. Some traditional devices that make figure's limb move have been granted a U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,090; 3,995,394; 4,003,158; 4,422,261; and 4,085,540. In addition, a U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,184 relates to an invention which makes the figure's arms move by means of a driven motor. These devices mostly have applied the driven gears to activate arms. Their structure is rather complicated and their design can not simultaneously activate the arms and swing the head.